The hypothetical songs the band of Titanic played in order
Playing to the tragic end, the entire valiant band of Titanic was lost in the tragedy of April 15th 1912. But what were there songs that they played as their final soundtrack? In the best guesses I can, based on the period they died in, and survivor's accounts I will tell you the songs that they could have played that fateful night. 12:10 The band sets up their instruments in the first class lounge, all 8 of them assembled together, Theodore Brailey on the flute and Percy Taylor on piano, with George Krins on viola. John Woodward and Roger Bricoux are playing cellos, and John Clarke is on the String Bass. Wallace Hartley and John Hume play the violins. 12:15 The band plays "Alexander's Ragtime Band" to open their valiant last night as the Titanic deck continues to slant. 12: 19 The band plays " Dream of Autumn" (Songe D Autumn) 12: 25 The band plays " Pomp and Circumstance March No. 1 12: 31 The band plays " In the Shadows" 12: 35 The band moves to the boat deck, with the piano in tow probably and plays " Great Big Beautiful Doll" 12: 40 The band plays the waltz "In the Shadows" 12: 45 The band plays "Shine On Harvest Moon" as Boat 7 is lowered 12: 49 The band plays " The Star Spangled Banner"-the United States of America's national anthem 12: 53 The band plays " The land of Hope and Glory" 12: 58 The band plays " Pleasant Memories" 1: 02 The band plays "Moonlight Bay" 1: 06 The band plays " A little love, a little kiss" 1: 09 The band plays "Can't you hear me Caroline?" 1: 12 The band plays "Londonerry Air¨ (Danny Boy) 1: 15 As people begin to realize the ship is sinking, Hartley leads the band in the hymn " When We Meet beyond" or "Shall we meet beyond the river?" 1: 17 The band plays the fine hymn of prayer, "O God Our Help In Ages Past" 1:22 The band plays "Now the Day Is over" 1: 26 The band plays "On the Resurrection morning" 1:29 The band plays sadly and slowly, "There is a green hill far away" 1:33 The band plays the hymn "Lead Kindly Light" as boat 13 nears the water. 1:37 The band plays the majestic hymn "Holy Holy Holy" 1:42 The band plays "Rock of Ages" 1:45 The band plays the Luther hymn of prayer "A mighty fortress is our God" 1:50 The band plays "Abide With Me" 1:55 The band plays "Eternal Father, strong to save" 2:00 The band plays "He leadeth me" 2:04 The band plays "Lo he comes with clouds descending" 2:07 The band plays sadly and slowly "Autumn" 2:11 Wallace Hartley releases the band and tells them to save themselves, but at 2:13... 2: 13 The band regroups and plays their final hymn of the night, "Nearer My God To Thee", in the tune of Horbury, their last song. 2: 18 The band stops playing as the slant of the deck sends them into the sea and the lights go out, the ship breaks in two. 2: 20 Titanic sinks and none of the band members survive, all are dead from hypothermia by 2:45 am. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsXNjm6LsA4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_O7lOJPxZzQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCzNnjuUsnU See my article: http://shipsandthings.wikia.com/TheValiant8 for more clips of titanic songs Category:Titanic Stuff Category:Tribute RIP Brave Titanic Band, may God bless youCategory:Tragic Shipwrecks